


Cybering

by Harukami



Category: Air Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu has an encounter with the Spitfire AI that he never expected.</p><p>Spoilers for ch. 162+.</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Oct. 30th, 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cybering

They'd been training long and hard and his laptop'd been under constant scrutiny, and -- and he was _frustrated_ , man, a guy had needs, and needs he didn't necessarily want the others prying around on his laptop to discover. At best, they wouldn't understand. At worst, Agito'd act like a guy who wants to get laid and goes for porn instead might as well have his dick fall off or something.

He finally stole his laptop back and took it home with him, hitting a regretful and apologetic pause on Spitfire's video, minimizing the file, and pulling up his hidden porn folder (he'd known from the start that if he hid it under "old homework -- saved essays" Ikki probably wouldn't ever find it; at most, Ikki'd only look in the current homework section to try to copy his stuff).

His porn clips were mostly under a minute long -- the sort of trials he could save without having to become a member of any, you know, gay porn sites or anything. Still, there were a lot of them, and they started in the middle and ended before the end, so if he kind of closed his eyes enough to not notice that there were different actors in it, he could sort of playlist them and pretend it was all one really long sex scene. Not, he figured, that he expected it to take that long to get off.

At first, over the sounds of the groaning and grunting, he didn't hear the apologetic cough. And then it went louder again and he kind of fumbled his own dick. "Wha--"

Spitfire's video window maximized again. "IF YOU KEEP IT MINIMIZED I CAN'T SEE," Spitfire complained, loud.

Kazu stared, cock twitching slightly in his hand. "Umwhabudaba?"

And from there, the video's slips quirked into a very sly, very knowing smile, and his eyes gave Kazu a _rake_. "That's better," Spitfire said.

"But you can't," Kazu said. "It's a video and--" even as he said it, being well aware of the stupidity of telling a video not to talk to him.

"Oh? Only the first few minutes of that were a recorded video," Spitfire said, dismissively. "I mean, if it loaded up _me_ and I was still alive, that'd be _really awkward_ , right? Ha ha! So I wanted you to turn it off if you saw the recording and I wasn't dead. Before, you know... well, awkward and all."

Kazu stared. "What are you--"

"Consider me an AI," Spitfire said, gently. "If that makes you happy. But you don't think this was prerecorded, do you? ...I mean, that card only holds 2 GB, seriously, how much space do you think that many hours of high quality video would take up, anyway?"

"I didn't ... I didn't..."

"Think? Well," Spitfire said, soothingly. "The situation's a bit strange, isn't it?"

"You _died_ ," Kazu said, and felt tears prickle his eyes, embarrassingly. His cock had gone slowly but surely limp in his hand. "You died, and--"

Spitfire seemed to glance to the side. "Don't think about that right now," he said. "You've been training hard? Haven't you, Kazu."

"U-uh, yeah, but--"

"It's okay," Spitfire said. "It's all right to relax now and then, too. A flame can't burn strong if it's burning out, you know," he added, and smiled.

"Y-yeah," Kazu said. "I, uh. Uh."

"Besides," Spitfire said. "Weren't you doing something?" And again his gaze _raked_ Kazu, eyes lowering.

Kazu too lowered his eyes, then jerked and dropped his dick. "S-s-spitfire! I mean, if I'd known, I'd never have -- it's -- I --"

"Don't do that," Spitfire chided, sounding amused. "Put your hand back there."

"N-no, I shouldn't--"

"Go on," Spitfire said, and licked his lips.

That made arousal hit again, abrupt and embarrassing, and Kazu made a noise that may originally have been the words _ohgodwhat_ but kind of ended up melding into an incoherant _uhgudduh_. He couldn't peel his eyes off Spitfire, knew his cheeks were burning, and sort of wanted to sink into the seat, but slowly put his hand back on his soft cock.

"Like that," Spitfire encouraged, and seemed to rest his chin on his hand, watching Kazu under heavy eyelids. "Stroke it. Ah, but lean back a bit. I want to be able to see."

"O-oh," Kazu said with a tongue that felt like it was glued to the top of his mouth. He sank down in his seat, leaning back, ass balanced barely on the edge of the seat and head back as he watched Spitfire watch him, hand starting to move faster on his firming cock. "Um, is this. Uh. Better?"

"Much, thank you," Spitfire said, and beamed. "I like that."

"agabhud," Kazu said. His hand sped up and he sucked an almost painful gasp of air. Those words, that _I like that_ had been totally unfair somehow, too intense and almost cruel.

"Slow down," Spitfire said. He was biting delicately at the edge of his thumb. "Why are you rushing? Enjoy yourself."

Kazu's next breath was sobbingly urgent and he didn't think he could; despite Spitfire's words he was working himself faster, more roughly, the burning ache in his balls and his cock getting sharper and he couldn't stop _thinking_ about it. "I--"

"No? Too much?" Spitfire asked. His mouth was wet and it looked like he was breathing hard. "Then come; why wait? If you want to, do it."

"S-spit--"

"Come," Spitfire told him again, and Kazu let out an almost painful yelp, thrust up into his hand and came with his back and ass aching a bit from the weird position in his chair, with his thighs trembling.

Spitfire watched, eyes raking up Kazu's body to his face. "Yes," he said, softly, almost sad, terribly eager, deeply unsatisfied. "Good. Good."

"Spitfire," Kazu managed, trying to make his tongue work right. "I --"

"Don't talk," Spitfire said. "More."

"Wha--"

"Again," Spitfire said, and Kazu shuddered hard, ran a hand up under his shirt to pinch his nipples and see if that would make arousal come back faster.

"Can't you-?" Kazu asked, vaguely, not sure what he meant -- can't Spitfire do something, anything; why was that look still in his eyes, what did he want from Kazu?

Spitfire made a soft, pained sound, and smiled again. "Just show me," he said.


End file.
